Maddie X Badcop Lemon
by Waterninja33
Summary: Maddie is my oc.


I was enjoying my bath I was sunk down in the tub relaxing in the hot water. The door opened. I saw Goodcop standing there. "Oh! I'm really sorry I uh...I thought it was empty in here." He stuttered quickly looking away, his face as red ad a tomato. Then he switched to Badcop. "Whats all the rucku-Ahhhhhh! Oh uh um...he..." His face reddened even more. I just sat there and examined him carefully tryimg to figure out why he was still in here. My eyes traveled somewhere they weren't supposed to...oh...my...god...why, why does he have a bulge in his pants? I blush and sink deeper into my bubble bath. I couldn't help myself but let out one timy giggle. He tried to figure out why I was laughing. Then he too noticed the bulging bump in his pants. His face was now as red as red can get. He almost looked angry...I hope he's not gonna hurt someone. He marched over to me, picking me up from the tub. " Baddy boy~ What the heck are you doing!?" I asked blyshing as bad as I could. "You're under arrest lil missy~ You've been making me feel naughty and bribing me to not do this to you with your big innocent eyes for too long!" He threw me onto the bed pinning me down roughly. He took out four sets of handcuffs. He cuffed both my arms and my legs to the bed posts. "I will make sure my thoughts become my actions this time you little criminal. You're not getting away so easy!" I blushed but squirmed trying to free myself. "Baddy I've never done this I'm scared let me go!" He covered my mouth with his hand. "Shhhh...there is a first for everything. I bet you're gonna like this punishment. Its my first time too." He spanked my ass leaving a red mark while he got up and undressed. He slowly unzipped his jacket, then removed his shirt. Oh his shiny, gorgeous abs! I watched his hands every movement. He began tou undo his belt. I felt my stomach churn wanting a peek inside those boxers. He slowly, teasingly, pulled down his boxers. My eyes widened. It...it was...well huge...I blushed as hard ad I could. "Oh please I don't think it will fit in~!" He just smirked. "We'll just have to get you wet then...that'll make it easier!" I nodded wanting to get it on already. He positioned his face infront of my entrance. He started licking my clit. I felt shivers slide down my spine. "Ohh~B-B-Badcop!" I moaned. He looked up with those big blue eyes and sent me a smirk. I winked at him. Suddenly I felt a sharp shooting pain. "Ahhhh! What are you doing down there officer?" "Fingering you, loosening you up for the real punishment~" He said his voice as soft as silk. The more and more he pumper his fingers in and out the more pleasurable it became. Soon my clear liquids leaked out onto his fingers. I came. "Dont give in so soon my little criminal. The funs just begun." He spread my fluids from his fingers onto my nipples. "Ohhh mommy look a new pacifier!" He joked and began sucking my nipples. "Ohhhhhh Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed grasping the sheets. After he was done he stood up. "Oh my poor prisoner I am so sorry for not being generous. Here is your suckin toy!" He shoved his dick in my face. I resisted. "I'll have to use force then!" He held my mouth open while he thrust it in. It was going to fast and I gagged. " Beg prisoner! BEG MOR ME!" I , my feet now unchained was on my knees begging for him. "Ohh~ Sempai Badcop, fuck my so hard my brains fall out. I'm a bad girl and I need a spanking! Ohhhh~Ahhhhhhh spank me, pull my hair, infect me with your love!" He spanked my cheek several times. I let out a soft, muffled moan while I continued to suck. He snapped his fingers. "Now prisoner to the real part!" He quickly pinned my down and without a warning began trusting into me fast and hard. "Owww! you know I'm a virgin!" He just nodded. "This is punishment! " I just gave in and went crazy when he hit my sweet spot. Later on his thrusts got slower and less violent. "Oh god! Here it comes! The punishment!" He moaned and grunted. A few seconds later his warm, liquid seed spilled into my. "Ahhh~ that felt so natural and right." I said panting falling asleep. "Yeah..." He laid beside of me panting. "So I dont get it how was that punishment? " I looked at him confused. He picked up a condom wrapper. "Sorry bae, didn't use one of these~ Your punishment will come in 9 months." He smirked, gesturing to my tummy. I smacked him upside the head with a pillow. "You asshole! You better know it'll be your punishment too and I'll have to take off of police duties for a while, so you gotta go in alone." I stroked my hair. "Oh yeah...this fathering thing doesn't sound too bad from what Pa tells me." He smiled and fell asleep. I kissed his forehead and felk asleep on his chest.


End file.
